


hannibal has fun

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hannibal isnt alone in his office..freddy and foxy are there with him..
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannibal lecter/foxy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	hannibal has fun

**Author's Note:**

> hey swag

hannibal sauntered into his office, it only illuminated by a single desk lamp. will and jack had just left his home after dinner. he knew he was alone.. but his mind was betraying him because he felt a presence. swiftly, hannibal went to go turn on the overhead light and the moment the light turned on, he realized he was correct. there was something in there with him! 

animal animatronics, a brown bear and a red fox , lunged at him. hannibal had never seen anything like this! he struggled against them, but the weight of pure metal was easily overpowering him. what was going to happen? 

after a period of struggle, the animatronics let go of him and got up. they looked at him for what felt like ages and then suddenly, something popped out of the crotch of both of them. a.. penis..? hannibal was enamored. his cheeks grew flushed and a tent grew in his perfectly fitted designer dress pants.

he was.. aroused? why? he asked himself. these were just decaying animatronics. and now that he was looking at them, he recognized them. when he was younger in the 1980s, he went to a pizzeria with his then girlfriend's daughter. these were the animatronics! foxy and freddy fazbear, if he could recall. 

but why was he getting aroused at the sight of their cocks? and why are they in his house after almost 30 years? his mind pushed these questions back as absolute lust came over him. he had to fuck these animatronics.

he crawled over to them and took foxy's length in his mouth. to multitask, he took his hand a started stroking freddy's cock as well. the animatronics let out a set of strange noises that sounded like computer imitations of moans. foxy's member was so thick and long it was hard to get it in his mouth., but he persevered and his nose was gently nuzzled in foxy's furry pubes. 

freddy's cock was slightly bigger, he could tell because of how it felt in his hand. he was glad he decided to get throat fucked by foxy first as a warm up. as hannibal kept sucking of slurping on foxy's cock, he felt it grow in his mouth. foxy was about to cum, so he sped up and everything came out so quickly.

the white-opaque liquid that spurted out was not unlike cum, but tasted slightly like glue. he didnt know why. foxy collapsed to the floor, post orgasm. hannibal took this as a sign to move on to freddy. he licked his lips in preperation and took freddy's cock in his mouth.

freddy was so big!! thicker and longer than foxy by a longshot.. thats not to say foxy is small, but freddy is like an xxl.. whew. as the blowjob he was giving to freddy went on, he felt a large cold hand in his crotch. it was foxy! out of his post orgasm haze, he had went on to unzip hannibals pants and ended up cutting them off! they were worth 400 dollars.. but whatever, hannibal didnt care.

foxy took his extra cum from on the floor and rubbed some of his fingers. he stuck one.. and then two.. and then three fingers in hannibals ass as preperation of what to come.

hannibal was ready. he nodded to foxy slightly to give him the go ahead whike he still was sucking freddys cock. hannibal was about to get spitroasted.. its a dream come true! the final moments before foxy sticks it in, he thinks of will. 

ah, will. he wished he could fuck him but alas, two sentient animationics will have to do he guesses. he'll get what he wants soon enough. 'patience hannibal' he thinks. hes already molding will into what he wants. these things take time, hes already-

very suddenly, foxy absolutely just goes balls deep in hannibals ass. hannibal outwordly moans, but its muffled by freddys cock. the pleasure hannibal is experiencing is immaculate. being full in all of his holes..

the neglection of his painfully hard cock adds to it. hannibals always been a guy who likes no contact. its hot. anyways, freddys cock is growing larger, it starts to hurt his mouth. its okay tho, he can take it. he prepares himself to swallow all of freddys cummises. 

when freddy cums, something breaks inside hannibal. he cums too! totally untouched freddy, after a second if heavy breathing post orgasm, pulls out of hannibals mouth, and cum dribbles off the tip. 

hannibal is breathing heavy, and is overworked and glad its over. foxy is still absolutely pounding him to shreds, and the overstimulation is leading up to a second orgasm.. but the nail in the coffin is when freddy goes behind hannibal and slips himself into hannibaks ass too!! double penetrated in his hole.. he cant.. he cums a second time.

it doesnt matter thouth, freddy and foxy just keep going.

hannibal cums and cums but it doesnt stop. he's their fucktoy. 

after what felt like hours (but was actually only like 15 minutes) freddy and foxy miraculously cum at the same time. he feels the fullness and can feel his belly bulging from all the cum. 

they pull out and look at eachother and smirk. hannibal is absolutely spent.

hannibal drifts off to sleep on the cold hardwood floor of his office, dreaming of the two animatronics, will, and eating someone.

the end


End file.
